Nathan Pearson and His Friends Get Grounded For Tranquility: Punishment Time!!!!
(100 minutes later) Victor camargp 2005: "I'm Victor camargp 2005. You four are banned from watching shows that are for babies and toddlers." YankieDude5000: "I'm YankieDude5000. I can't believe that you four made a punishment day video out of Alex Kimble. You four should know that Alex Kimble is a good user, not a troublemaker." WeatherStar4000Video: "I'm WeatherStar4000Video. You four are also banned from watching Barney's Great Adventure on DVD." The-Clossal-D: "I'm The-Clossal-D. Making grounded videos out of good users is not nice at all." Nitro G: "I'm Nitro G. If you four give me any comments with bad words, I will swap all of your genders!" Joy Theory 98 Excel: "I'm Joy Theory 98 Excel. You four are banned from going to live shows that are for babies and toddlers." Michael Squish Yeti 89: "I'm Michael Squish Yeti 89. There will be a very extended time of staying in after school detention." SonicPac-Man Fan2000: "I'm SonicPac-Man Fan2000. I will delete all of your internet accounts and you four will never come back on the internet! Because you four are internet trolls!" KirbyGorillaz Fanatic2000: "I'm KirbyGorillaz Fanatic2000. You four are not allowed to go to Sesame Place for life." LazyTownFanatic2018: "I'm LazyTownFanatic2018. You four are completely banned from YouTube for life!" Sarah West: "I'm Sarah West. You four are also banned from my channel from seeing the Barney and Blue's Clues crossover episodes!" AmtRoseFan2016: "I'm the good AmtRoseFan2016. If you four smash my Disney stuff with a hammer, I will kick you four in the nuts. Also, you four are worse than my evil clone." Crystal Alice: "I'm Crystal Alice. If you four get my boyfriend, NazoomiRocks2007 terminated on Anthony Abate's YouTube account, I will chase you four with my whip!" NazoomiRocks2007: "I'm NazoomiRocks2007. And I agree with my girlfriend, Crystal Alice." Alex Kimble: "I'm Alex Kimble. I can't believe that you four made a punishment day video out of me. Also, you four will join my Character Elimination whenever you four like it or not!" FerrisBuellerFanatic 2001 VGCP: "I'm FerrisBuellerFanatic 2001 VGCP. I also can't believe that you four made a grounded video out of Dylan Priest and the good Warren Cook for no reason!" CheeseDoodle65: "I'm CheeseDoodle65. You four will not get baby stuff forever!" NathanDesignerBoy7: "I'm NathanDesignerBoy7. If you four make a grounded video out of me, I will bring out the animals and they will beat you four up!" Anthony Abate: "I'm Anthony Abate. You four are banned from watching Nick Jr. shows that are for babies and toddlers!" TheJojuan4444: "I'm TheJojuan4444. You four will see The Lego Movie 2 when it comes out. This is the Warner Bros. movie that you four hate." Joseph Selaty: "I'm Joseph Selaty And I totally agree with TheJojuan4444." Dylan McCarthy: "I'm Dylan McCarthy. You four are worse than my brother TJ." Emily Movolvoski: "I'm Emily Movolvoski. I will donate your baby stuff to my little brother Matt." Aaron: "I'm Aaron. All of the baby show characters told you four that they will never see you four ever again." Maya: "I'm Maya. I agree with my boyfriend." Kyle: "I'm Kyle. If you four steal my computer, I will beat you four up!" Stephanie: "I'm Stephanie. I agree with my boyfriend." Andrew: "I'm Andrew Clark. You four will forget everything that are for babies and toddlers." Adrianna: "I'm Adrianna Johnson. I agree with my boyfriend." Eric Smith: "I'm Eric Smith. You four will be sent to the 1956 20th Century Fox logo if you four keep on being up to mischief." Kayla: "I'm Kayla. I agree with my boyfriend." Cooper: "I'm Cooper Collins. You four will watch Looney Tunes Blooper videos from now on." Cooper's Dad: "I'm Cooper's Dad. I agree with my son." Slippy V: "I'm Slippy V. You four are banned from bullying good users for good." Queen Lanolin: "I'm Queen Lanolin. You four are also banned from making fake baby VHS and DVD openings for good as well." WigglesWorld: "I'm WigglesWorld. You four are troublemakers who like The Wiggles. I wish you four quit liking The Wiggles forever." Daniel: "I'm Daniel. You four will be banned from Facebook for life!" Amanda: "I'm Amanda. And I agree with my boyfriend." TheSuperBaxter: "I'm TheSuperBaxter. There will be no baby TV shows, no baby movies, no baby video games, no PC or CD Rom games that are for babies, no baby food of any kind, no hanging out with your friends, no going to the mall, and even more." Harry: "I'm Harry. You four will also see The Lion King 2019 remake when it comes out as well." TacoComedian: "I'm TacoComedian. And I totally agree with Harry." LouieLouie95: "I'm LouieLouie95. You four are banned from stealing the teacher's and the principal's job forever!" Ericina: "I'm Ericina. If you four hit on me, I'm so going to tell the ambulance." Coulden Pettit: "I'm Coulden Pettit. If you four force me to watch baby shows, I will roar like a raging dinosaur." Dylan Priest: "I'm Dylan Priest. There will be no Burger King, no KFC, no Arby's, no White Castle, no Chuck E. Cheese's, no Peter Piper Pizza, no Artic Circle, no Starbucks, no Dairy Queen, and no other Pepsi-related fast food places." Taylor Hayes: "I'm Taylor Hayes. There will be also no Barney, no Teletubbies, no Dora the Explorer, no Go Diego Go, no LazyTown, no Max and Ruby, no PAW Patrol, no Blue's Clues, no Shimmer and Shine, no Super Why, no Dinosaur Train, no Caillou, no The Wiggles, no PJ Masks, no Bosco, no Tweenies, no Pingu, no Fireman Sam, no Postman Pat, no Thomas and Friends, no Woolly and Tig, no Engie Benjy, no Fun Song Factory, no Sooty, no Tots TV, no Rosie and Jim, no Get Squiggling, no Bob the Builder, no Kipper, no Bubble Guppies, no Arthur, no Sesame Street, no Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, no Mickey and the Roadster Racers, no My Friends Tigger and Pooh, no The Book of Pooh, no Sofia the First, no Doc McStuffins, no Sheriff Callie's Wild West, no Wild Kratts, no Daniel Tiger's Neighbourhood, no In the Night Garden, no 64 Zoo Lane, no Oswald, no Angelina Ballerina, no Boohbah, no Brum, no Percy the Park Keeper, no The Magic Key, no Chuggington, no The Backyardigans, no Peppa Pig, no Ben and Holly's Little Kingdom, no Topsy and Tim, no Swashbuckle, no The Adventures of Abney and Teal, no Clangers, no Twirlywoos, no Peep and the Big Wide World, no Budgie the Little Helicopter, no Zack and Quack, and no other baby shows." Warren Cook: "I'm the good Warren Cook. If you four wish me an unhappy birthday, you four will be kicked out of my house!" Kart: "I'm the good Kart. You four will be forced to watch TV shows and classic cartoons not for babies or toddlers like The Simpsons, Family Guy, American Dad, South Park, Beavis and Butthead, Two and a Half Men, Looney Tunes, Merrie Melodies, Tom and Jerry, Silly Symphony, Star vs. The Forces of Evil, Horrid Henry, Mr. Bean: The Live-Action Series, Mr. Bean: The Animated Series, Emmerdale, Coronation Street, You've Been Framed, Harry Hill's TV Burp, The X Factor, I'm A Celebrity...Get Me Out Of Here!, Ant & Dec's Saturday Night Takeaway, and even more TV shows and classic cartoons not for babies or toddlers." Minky: "I'm the good Minky Momo. If you four close my YouTube account for no reason, I will loud scream at you ears. Also, you four are worse than my evil clone." Barney: "I'm Barney the Purple Dinosaur. You four are banned from watching my show for life!" Baby Bop: "I'm Baby Bop. If you four make me lose my balloon, you four will get beaten up by the actors!" BJ: "I'm BJ. If you four kick me in the nuts, I will attack you four with my skateboard!" Riff: "I'm Riff. If you four escape from after school detention, I will sent you four to Peter Ellenshaw's 1964 London set of Disney's Mary Poppins." Caillou: "I'm the good Caillou. If you four push Rosie down the stairs, I will sent you four to the jungle of India." Rosie: "I'm Rosie, and I agree with my brother." Daniel Tiger: "I'm Daniel Tiger. If you four follow me on one of my Neighbourhood adventures, I will follow you four back! And you four are also grounded (13x) for life!" Super Why: "I'm Super Why. If you four annoy me, I will beat you four up several times!" Gil: "I'm Gil. You four will not play Bubble Guppies: Good Hair Day for life!" Nonny: "I'm Nonny. And I agree with Gil." Ryder: "I'm Ryder. If you four break my pup pad, the pups will beat you four up!" Kevin: "I'm Kevin. I will transform you four into surfboards everytime you make fun of the way I look!" Joe: "I'm Joe. This is the salt and pepper shakers. Anyways, if you four try to steal their recipes, me and the shakers will attack you four!" Steve: "I'm Steve. You four will be banned from watching Blue's Clues forever!" Blue: "I'm Blue. And I agree with Steve, Joe, and Kevin." Abney: "I'm Abney." Teal: "And I'm Teal. You four are banned from watching our show forever and ever!" Engie Benjy: "I'm Engie Benjy, and this is my dog, Jollop. You four are not watching my show anymore because it's for babies and toddlers!" Ozzy: "I'm Ozzy." Melody: "I'm Melody." OJ: "I'm OJ." Cookie: "I'm Cookie." Paige: "I'm Paige." Cal: "I'm Cal." Harry. "And I'm Harry and we're the Fun Song Factory gang. You four will not watch our show anymore." Super Mario: "I'm Super Mario. There will also be no PBS Kids website, no CBeebies website, no Nick Jr. Party Racers, no Nick Jr. games, no CBeebies Playtime, no CBeebies Playtime Island, no Nick Jr. apps, and no etc." Luigi: "I'm Luigi. If you four destroy Princess Peach's castle, Bowser will attack you four!" Princess Peach: "I'm Princess Peach. I will cause you four to be trapped inside a tower forever!" Princess Daisy: "I'm Princess Daisy. If you four steal my chocolate cake, I will sit on you four!" Rosalina: "I'm Rosalina. There will be no V-Smile Baby video games forever!" Wario: "I'm Wario. If you four kick me in the shin, I will punch you four with my fist!" Toad: "I'm Toad. You four will be forced to play Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker until you four complete the whole game!" Toadette: "I'm Toadette. And I agree with Toad. And, if you four make my dress turn inside out by a strong wind like an umbrella, I will knock all of your brains out!" Woody Woodpecker: "I'm Woody Woodpecker. If you four scare the birds away, I will peck you four nonstop!" Supernanny: "I'm Jo Frost aka. Supernanny. Naughty spot for you four." Fievel: "I'm Fievel Mousekwitz from An American Tail. You four will be playing video games that are not for babies or toddlers for the rest of your grounding time!" Joy: "I'm Joy. Guess what? I'm not happy because of what you four did!" Sadness “I'm Sadness. Your behaviors make me cry very hard." Fear: "I'm Fear. You four are worse than Jangles the Clown.” Disgust: "I'm Disgust. I'm so disgusted because of what you four did!" Anger: "I'm Anger. I'm so angry at you because of what you four did!" Bing Bong: “I'm Bing Bong. Mrs. Shaw: "I'm Mrs. Shaw. You four are very bad (12x) students of mine!" Mr. Dike: "And I'm Mr. Dike. You four will be held back to 1st grade if you four go back to school. Also, you four are suspended from all schools in the world for a month! This will teach you four a strong, strict, and painful lesson. You four will be wearing underwear forever!" Dylan Priest: "I forgot to say that you four will watch Disney Shows and Movies that are not for babies or toddlers for the rest of your lives. And you four will also listen to Paul McCartney's Wonderful Christmas Time hit for 12, 0000 hours. That song reminds me of my favourite Tom and Jerry cartoon, Tom's Photo Finish, where George flips out while kissing Tom by mistake. And when I was at Ysgol Ty Coch, UK, doing the D of E lesson by walking the Church Village bypass." Detention teacher: "Thank you all for punishing Nathan Pearson and his friends. You are all free to go. And as for you, Nathan Pearson, Ally Percy, Evil Ivy, and SallyJones1998, go back to the detention room right now!" The End. Category:Kirbie (3 Amigonauts)'s grounded days Category:Darla Dimple's grounded days